Nuestro amor es prohibido
by Osamushi
Summary: Las cosas no salieron como nos contaron, N no era el ser inocente que todos pensábamos y la heroína de la verdad quiere vengarse de N por lo que le hizo a su hermano, pero ¿serán capaces de mantenerse a margen o caerán en el amor y la lujuria?


Para su deleite, la belleza de la joven poseía un encanto especial. Natural Harmonia se maldijo para sus adentros con aire divertido y estudió a su presa desde el otro extremo de ese jardín tan poco iluminado. A pesar de las veces que convivieron ella seguía odiándolo, sin embargo había caído en sus encantos. Su intención era inspeccionar a la joven en cuestión y luego marcharse sin mirar atrás, pero Hilda White había captado todo su interés. N dejó escapar un lento suspiro mientras observaba cómo la cautivadora señorita hablaba animadamente con la que parecía ser una de las lideres de gimnacio. En seguida se dio cuenta de que tras la belleza de la joven se adivinaba una considerable dosis de peligro. Tenía una sonrisa encantadora, una elegancia intensamente femenina y un cuerpo exquisito que ponía en jaque sus primitivos instintos masculinos. La deseaba, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Pero lo peor era que sentía la sorprendente necesidad de saber más cosas sobre ella. Poniendo freno a sus lujuriosos pensamientos, valoró sus opciones mientras recordaba la ardiente predicción de su hermana Concordia: —La señorita White no es ninguna chica ordinaria, N. Y te prometo que tampoco es una de esas niñas indefensas que tanto abundan, ya tendrás ocasión de descubrirlo por ti mismo si alguna vez te dignas a conocerla. Te aseguro que esa chica te gustará mucho. Aún no había intentado que alguien se la presentara, ni siquiera se había acercado a ella.

De hecho era normal, ya que, debido al antiguo enfrentamiento que existía entre ellos, había tenido que emplear toda clase de tretas para colarse esa noche en el baile de máscaras de la liga pokemon, solo podían asistir aquellos que eran dignos de reconocimiento, de hecho, fueron varias regiones a las que se les mandaron invitaciones.

Internarse en las líneas enemigas a escondidas y disfrazado parecía una forma un tanto cobarde de investigar a una posible pareja. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, vestido de intrépido caballero negro y contemplando un camino que podía poner en grave peligro su soltería. Era evidente que padecía algún tipo de demencia. O que había sido víctima de un embrujo. Sin duda, el escenario en el que se encontraba era más propio de un hechizo.

Para la velada habían convertido los jardines de esa antigua construccion en un salón de baile al aire libre salpicado de faroles de colores, lo que le proporcionaba al conjunto una iluminación tenue. Y era innegable que Hilda White destacaba entre la multitud de bailarines disfrazados como un diamante entre el carbón. N era incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima, y no se le escapaba ni el menor de los detalles; aquella chica parecía estar llena de contradicciones. Lucía una diadema y un vaporoso vestido de princesa pero, sin embargo, su elegancia y su atractivo poco tenían que ver con su vestimenta. Su melena era castaña oscura, de un tono poco común, pero los brillantes bucles de su pelo, dispuestos con gracia, parecían tener vida propia. El antifaz le ocultaba los ojos, aunque no escondía la delicadeza de su rostro ni la sensualidad de sus labios.

Las señoritas de aquella noche eran de radiante belleza; no tenía nada que ver con la joven distante que él había esperado encontrar. Al contrario, la chica desprendía vitalidad y energía. Además, atesoraba una generosa y amable sonrisa.

Él no había pensado ni por un momento que descubriría en ella tanta intensidad, y mucho menos amabilidad o calidez.

Por lo que sabía de esa joven, había comenzado su viaje solo para encontrar a su hermano perdido, después por fuentes propias se entero que sus planes cambiaron por venganza del asesinato de su hermano. ¿Por qué entonces lo odiaba?, claro, sus hombres habían sido los responsables de aquel acto.

Al observarla, N se preguntó cómo podía haber tanto odio en un ser tan fragil. ¿Y por qué diablos tenía ese efecto tan poderoso sobre sus sentidos? Él ya había conocido a muchas bellezas arrebatadoras, y se había acostado con bastantes de ellas solo para deleite de su padre. Era raro que una mujer pudiera atraerlo con tanta intensidad a primera vista, y aún más cuando se trataba de una jovencita que acababa de dejar atrás sus años de chica desconocida, ahora era la campeona de la región de Unnova. Y lo que tenía muy claro era que él no estaba en el baile buscando una esposa. Pero había accedido, a provocar un encuentro con la señorita Hilda. Sólo podía culpar de aquella situación al accidente entre ambos. N estaba convencido de que se estaba arriesgando demasiado al querer aquel encuentro. Según se le informo, el hermano fallecido de Hilda se había enterado de sus planes mucho antes de que la joven iniciara su viaje. N no tenía mucha fe que aquella señorita quisiera hablar con el aunque solo fueran unos pocos minutos. En consecuencia, Anthea y Concordia se habían dedicado a investigar un poco mas de Hilda. —Hilda White puede no ser atractiva pero su belleza es unica —había declarado Anthea.

—Es inteligente y amable —había añadido Concordia.

—solo nosotros conocemos la verdad sobre su hermano —había repetido su hermana por enésima vez. La chica de los cabellos castaños estaba decidida a tomar venganza por lo que sus hombres le habían arrebatado. —Aún nos odia pero en realidad se siente sola, perdió a su pare cuando era pequeña y su madre murió de tristeza poco tiempo despues—había contrarrestado Concordia—. N, tienes que actuar ahora y rescatar a la señorita White de su soledad antes de que sea demasiado tarde, ella ha recibido varias propuestas de matrimonio e incluso piensa irse de la región.

Si no aclaras esto, ya no podrá enamorarse de ti con honestidad. —Su honor, o la falta de él, no es de mi incumbencia —había respondido N, impasible. —Sólo prométenos que aceptarás conocerla y hacerle olvidad su soledad —le había suplicado Anthea.

Había conseguido mantenerse firme y fue cuando sus hermanas le dieron una invitación a un baile de mascaras argumentando que era la mejor manera de acercarse a Hilda. El baile de máscaras me inquietaba, pero debía de darles las gracias. No estaba permitido quitarse las máscaras hasta pasada la medianoche, pero para entonces ya se habría marchado.

Había acudido aquella noche a la fiesta con el único objetivo de demostrarles a mis hermanas que yo era diferente a lo que todos pensaban de mi, pero la belleza de la joven y, en particular, su encantadora sonrisa habían desbaratado todo su plan. Aquella chica desprendía un brillo que había cautivado y atraído a cualquier chico en contra de sus deseos.

Por lo menos, ahora comprendía el motivo por el cual varios jóvenes estaban tras de ella. N se había dado cuenta en seguida de que su piel era una perfecta capa de marfil y de que tenía unos labios carnosos y maduros. Disfrutaría mucho besándolos; a decir verdad, disfrutaría mucho intercambiando algo más que besos con la señorita White. Por un momento, dejó volar su imaginación. No le costó fantasear con los placeres que encontraría en su cama, sintiéndola debajo de su cuerpo y fusionándose con ella apremiado por la intensidad de la pasión... Pero ¿matrimonio? N reprimió un estremecimiento.

Ni hablar. La idea de que Hilda White, o cualquier otra mujer, pudiera ser su potencial alma gemela era absurda. No tenía ninguna intención de dejarse atrapar por un cortejo y, menos aún, por el matrimonio. Y, sin embargo, ella era demasiado tentadora como para resistirse a la persecución. El baile acabó en ese preciso instante, y el acompañante de la señorita White hizo una reverencia y se alejó de ella. Cuando se quedó sola, miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro y vio a N observándola desde un extremo de los jardines. Estuvo contemplándolo un buen rato y luego, en lugar de darse media vuelta, avergonzada, lo sorprendió acercándose a él de repente. Cuando llegó ante N se quedó mirando su máscara fijamente, como tratando de verle los ojos. —¿Lo conozco de algo, señor? Yo misma ayude a enviar las cartas, y no recuerdo que hubiera nadie en la lista de invitados que encaje con usted. A pesar de que su disfraz de caballero no podía esconder su altura ni su constitución atlética, N estaba convencido de que su identidad estaba a salvo, porque la máscara que llevaba le ocultaba la mayor parte del rostro, y el sombrero que le acompañaba. —No, aún no nos conocemos, señorita White —contestó él, complacido por su sinceridad. Eso de enfrentarse a un desconocido con valentía era algo que sólo haría una mujer como ella. —Entonces ¿sería tan amable de explicarme por qué lleva observándome más de veinte minutos? Tal osadía lo impresionó, pero N eludió la pregunta con su habitual y sencillo encanto. —¿Acaso es inaceptable que un hombre disfrute observando a una preciosa joven? En respuesta a su cumplido, ella dejó escapar una leve y escéptica carcajada y agachó la cabeza para mirar el sable que él llevaba anudado a la cintura. —¿Estoy en peligro? Se dice que los nobles caballeros suelen tener batallas como amantes a su placer. —Si no me falla la memoria, creo que no he abusado de ninguna jovencita desde el pasado martes. N disfrutó mucho al ver cómo ella esbozaba otra de sus encantadoras sonrisas, pero la aparición de su amigo, según recordaba su nombre era Cheren, acalló la posible réplica de la joven. —Ah, estás aquí, Hilda —dijo aquel chico con tono cariñoso—. Has prometido bailar conmigo la siguiente pieza, ¿recuerdas?

N observó que aquel que decía ser su amigo tenia otras intenciones, pero el problema aquí es que el también lo odiaba por lo que le hizo a una persona importante y a un amigo: —Sí, claro que lo recuerdo, Cheren.

Al ver la fascinante sonrisa que le dedicó al chico, N sintió una inexplicable punzada de celos, algo absurdo, ya que no tenía ningún derecho a reclamar el afecto de la señorita White.


End file.
